Kidnapped
by EmilyScarlett
Summary: Kol kidnaps Elena and leaves Mystic Falls behind. Will Elena be able to get back to her friends? Will she want to?
1. Chapter 1

**Kidnapped**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

Confused. Yeah, that pretty much summed it up. Elena was confused. Had she really just kissed Damon? Not just allowed him to kiss her but she had actually actively kissed him. What was she doing? The truth was that she was caught in the moment, she hadn't really thought about it. She didn't know if she was over Stefan or even if she could be when it seemed like he was just beginning to feel again. So yeah, she was confused.

She sighed and turned to stare out of the window of the car, not that she could see much, it was too dark. Elena felt a shiver of anxiousness run through her as she remembered where they were heading. To visit Mary Porter; Scary Mary. She can't be pleasant if she'd earned a nick-name like that. Elena wondered if she would even tell them who had turned her. She hoped it was Klaus, otherwise Damon wouldn't think twice about killing him, even if Tyler would die as well.

"Wait, pull over here." Jeremy said, gesturing to a seemingly abandoned house. Damon pulled over and they all got out of the car.

"This is the address."

"Looks about right" commented Damon.

That's reassuring, she thought, not creepy at all.

"Wait here." She said to Jeremy. He wasn't happy about it but he eventually agreed.

They entered the house to find it filled with various plies of seemingly random stuff spread all over the place. There were lots of books and newspaper clippings but also less conventional stuff like souvenirs and piles of posters and fliers. Elena used the light on her phone to look around. The house appeared to be empty; all of the lights were off at least. Then again that could just be because it made it easier for someone to attack them. You never knew with vampires and it didn't exactly sound like this Mary was one of the good ones.

"Who is this Mary person?" Elena asked.

"Scary Mary, she's really old, super creepy" replied Damon.

Great, Elena though, really old, super creepy. What could go wrong there?

Damon was about to head upstairs when the white double doors at the end of the hall began to shake. So much for no one being here, Elena thought. They approached the doors cautiously, looking for signs of attack. Damon lead the way obviously. She had to supress the mad urge to giggle when she imagined what the expression on his face would be if she suggested that she should lead. The stress must be getting to me, she thought.

Damon pushed open one of the doors, at first she could see nothing. The she lifted the light and wanted to scream at what she saw. A blonde vampire pinned to the wall with what looked like a baseball bat through her heart. She was dead, of course. Elena assumed this was Mary. Now they'd never know who had turned her.

"Mary." Damon said confirming her suspicions.

"Quite contrary" came a voice from the corner. Elena barely stifled a gasp as she turned around. At the same time the light turned on.

Kol sat there, lounging in a chair with a baseball bat over his shoulder, making the chair look as if it were a throne. He was good looking Elena had to admit. He had a sort of refined, bad boy look emphasized by the easy self-assurance which all of the Originals seemed to possess. His features were chiselled and angular, his ever-present smirk challenging. He looked twenty years old, at most. Only his eyes gave away how old he really was, they were cold, hard, and mocking.

Elena had lost concentration, never a good thing around an Original. She tuned back in to hear Kol saying he didn't know which of the Originals had turned Mary.

"I spoke to my brother," he said with his deceptively charming British accent, "I know you're trying to find out who you're descended from. And now, you never will. So, where did we leave off?"

He hit the baseball bat on his leg, as if he was testing it out. He then brought it down viciously on Damon's leg and Elena heard a crack. Kol kept hitting Damon again and again; each time he struck seemed to fuel his anger. Elena was too shocked to do anything. Her mind was numb, like it was filled with cotton. Some clarity returned when she heard Damon call-out to her.

"Elena, get out of here!"

She tried to, she ran for the exit but Kol was too fast for her. He seemed to appear between her and the door.

"According to my brother you're off limits but please don't test me." He said with a calm that seemed incredibly threatening. He threw her against the bed, where she hit her head. Damon flew towards Kol but Kol caught him easily.

"Ah," he said, "I appear to have touched a nerve"

Elena saw a gleam in his eyes as a new idea formed. She didn't know what it was but coming from Kol it couldn't be good. Before there was even chance to be apprehensive; Kol snapped Damon's neck and sped towards her. She felt a blinding pain in her head as it was knocked against the bed again and this time she passed out.

* * *

Elena woke up with a raging headache and found herself in the back seat of a car. She was mildly confused and decided that it would be best to sit up, at least then she wouldn't be quite so helpless. As this thought process finished she realised that that wasn't an option, her hands and feet were bound with duct tape. The memories of the creepy house came back to her.

Of course, Kol.

Speaking of Kol she now realised he was in the front, driving. And was also currently completely oblivious to the road, as he was actually looking at her with an amused smirk on his face.

"Good morning, love"

"What are you doing? Where are we?"

"Not a morning person then? Good to know."

"What do you want with me?"

Kol sighed in a very exaggerated way.

"So many questions darling. Can't you just relax and enjoy the ride?"

Elena simply glared at him.

"No? Very well then." He sighed sounding like a child who'd been asked to perform a particularly boring and tiring chore. She suspected she was irritating him. Good.

"It's quite simple really darling, your dear guardian slash history teacher still has possession of the one weapon which can kill me so I thought it better to get away from Mystic Falls for a little while. Just while there's a slight chance that someone could kill me."

"That doesn't explain why I'm here."

"Well I need entertainment of course, and it's the perfect revenge on that Salvatore brat since he snapped my neck."

Elena felt a thrill of horror run through her. He was going to use her as his _entertainment_! She didn't want to think about what he might do to her.

"You can't just do this," she said sounding braver than she felt, "someone will find me!"

This seemed to cause his irritation to snap into anger. He pulled over to the side of the road, and before she had time to register any movement she felt him yank her out of the car and then slam her against it.

"I can do anything I want to you and really, there's nothing you can do to stop me!" he snarled at her, inches from her face, "Do you think you have suffered so far? By my brothers hands? Do you? You know _nothing _of real pain. Now you will be quiet for the rest of this journey or I will show you just how little you have suffered so far. Do you understand?" With this he shook her forcefully.

"Y- yes" she said quietly, thoroughly frightened. He shoved her back into the back seat, climbed into the front and started driving again.

Elena didn't say a word for the rest of the journey.

**A/N: Loved it, hated it? Somewhere inbetween? Please reveiw :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you to everyone who followed or favorited. A HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed, you guys are awsome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries.**

A couple of very tense hours later they pulled up outside a rundown house which seemed to be completely isolated. It was a sort of hunting lodge that had definitely seem better days. There were a few slates missing from the roof, a couple of the windows were boarded up and the porch and steps bent down on themselves making a well-trodden valley leading up to the door.

Kol turned around in the front seat to look at her and she instantly drew back a little, a reflexive motion which, judging by the smirk on his face, he did not miss. She regretted it instantly; she didn't want him to know how afraid she was of him.

"Ok love, I'm going to take these off," he said, gesturing to the duct tape, "but know this, if you try to escape me I will hunt you down and I will make you suffer. I can think of a thousand things to do to you and I guarantee that you will not enjoy any of them. Are we clear?"

Elena nodded mutely; she didn't trust her voice right now.

"Now, we're going to visit a, shall we say,_ acquaintance_ of mine, who just may be able to do something to stop that Bennett witch from being able to find you. Or me for that matter." With that he came around the car and slowly peeled the duct tape from Elena's body, making the pain last. He smirked at her all the while, daring her to make a sound.

That done he roughly grabbed her by the arm and propelled her towards the cabin. She took the hint and started walking, stopping when she reached the door. Kol grabbed her arm again and held her in place although she wasn't exactly sure why. He knocked on the door.

She wondered what he meant by acquaintance. Probably some girl he'd slept with and then never looked at again. That was sure to be an awkward meeting. Maybe the girl would refuse to help and then Bonnie would have time to find her while Kol looked for somebody else. No, of course that wouldn't happen. She was just deluding herself; Kol would never let anyone refuse him. He probably already had plans in place in case this person tried to resist. She sighed, if she wanted to get out of this, she would have to do it on her own.

Given these thoughts Elena was surprised to find that when to door opened the person who stood behind it was in fact an elderly man. He simply looked at them both for a while before saying one word.

"Kol." He didn't sound pleased.

"Geoffrey, mate, it's been a long time." Kol said with his usual easy charm.

"What do you want Kol?" This guy obviously wasn't falling for it.

"Not much really, just one little spell that will hide this girl and myself from anyone who might come looking for us." Kol gave Elena a little shake as if there would be confusion about which girl he meant.

"You really expect me to do that, give you a free pass to do God knows what to this girl?" Despite herself, a tiny bit of hope sparked in Elena.

"Better her than one of you daughters Geoff, I advise you to consider what happened the last time you refused me." Kol gave a smile but it was anything but friendly.

Geoffrey visibly paled and Elena knew the fight was lost.

"Alright," Geoffrey said gruffly, "You'd better come in then; it'll take some time to get the ingredients together."

* * *

As Elena sat waiting, trying to be as small and unnoticeable as possible, she thought about home. About her friends, she missed them already.

She wondered who was looking for her. Damon definitely. He would have gotten Stefan involved by now and there was no way they could keep it from Jeremy, since he would have probably noticed that she didn't leave the house with him and Damon. Caroline was probably involved by now as well which meant so were Bonnie and Matt. The best she could hope for would be that they couldn't find her. She didn't want Kol to hurt any of them, even if that meant she had to stay with him forever. She sighed. All of her friends were probably worried sick about her, that is, if they weren't too deep in Klaus drama.

Klaus! That was it! He'd never let her remain with his brother, he needed her blood for his hybrids. Hadn't Kol even said that he'd been told she was off limits? She'd never before been so glad to be the doppelganger. But he could only help if she could be found in the first place. She sighed again.

"Why so gloomy?" His voice so close to her made her jump and she heard him chuckle.

"Go to hell." She said in her most scathing voice.

"Come on darling, don't be like that. It doesn't have to be all bad. If you're really good and you behave yourself, I might even let you sit up front for the rest of the way."

She threw him her best mean girl glare and then said,

"The rest of the way to where exactly?"

"The rest of the way to somewhere you don't need to know about." He said sounding irritated again. "The only thing you need to be thinking about is exactly what you're going to do that will convince me not to kill you the second we arrive."

With that he left her to go check on Geoffrey and she fell to contemplating the monster who had kidnapped her. For all of his good looks and charm he was the worst of all of the monsters she met. He seemed to take pleasure in causing her pain. She shuddered as she remembered him pulling the duct tape off of her this morning. It was only a small amount of pain but the look in his eyes, the smirk he had given her, he had savoured it. She wondered exactly what he had done to Geoffrey, that had made Geoffrey so afraid to cross him. Something to do with his family Elena was sure. She though the way that Geoffrey had reacted to the mention of his daughters from Kol's lips spoke of past experience.

It was another hour or so before the spell was ready. It didn't involve her participation very much; all she had to do was sit there and be quiet. The actual spell took no more than five minutes and then they were on their way again. As promised, she was now sat in the front. She hadn't said a word since before the spell.

"You know," Kol said, not bothering to turn and look at her, "I think you may be more like Katerina than you believe. She too was prone to sulking."

"I'm not sulking."

"Oh, really? I believe there is a phrase for it these days, 'the silent treatment'?"

Elena almost laughed at the words 'the silent treatment' coming out of Kol Mikealson's mouth. She sobered when she considered what she was about to say.

"Every time I say something you don't like you threaten to hurt me."

"I don't stand for disrespect love." She felt a sudden flair of anger at the endearment.

"Well then, it's best that I don't talk because I don't respect you."

He didn't even bother to pull over this time. He just grabbed her wrist and twisted until it was in a very painful position. She knew if he applied a little more pressure, it would break.

"If I can't have respect then I'll make do with fear." He snarled twisting her wrist a little more. She cried out in pain.

"Now apologise!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She rushed to say; she couldn't think of anything but the pain in her wrist. He released her and she pressed her back as close to the door as possible and cradled her wrist; trying to get as far away from him as possible.

Once again they found themselves in a silence which lasted the entire journey.

* * *

Not too much time later they pulled up to yet another isolated house. This one however, was in perfect repair. It looked quite pleasant from the outside. It was a big house with a wooden exterior, white windows and a porch at the back.

Elena was so busy admiring the house, she hadn't realised that Kol had gotten out of the car and was now standing by her door.

"Get out." She did. He roughly grabbed her arm and led her inside. He pulled her through the house very quickly; she barely had time to register anything. From what she had seen the kitchen was very modern but the rest of house seemed to have an old time charm to it. There was a fireplace in the living room which was not lit. There was a glass double door which led out to the porch, which overlooked the woods surrounding the house.

Kol led her upstairs, finally stopping when they came to a white door but only for him to unlock it. He dragged her inside.

"This is your room; you're not to leave it unless I specifically tell you to." His eyes warned her not to disobey him in this.

"The bathroom is through there." He said gesturing a door on the left wall. He left but not before smirking at her with a gleam in his eyes that made her sure he had something planned. He locked the door behind him.

The room was plain, with neutral colours, like you might see in a motel room. A quick scan for anything she might use as a weapon left her with nothing. Her best option shattering the mirror, which he would surely hear.

She sighed and decided to get it the shower: that usually made her feel better. She was about to start emptying her pockets when she realised that there was nothing in them. He'd taken her phone. Well duh, of course he has, she thought to herself, he's kidnapped you.

Getting in the shower did help; it cleared her head at least. But upon getting out she'd found a nice neat pile of clothing where she'd left her clothes. On top was a note.

Come down to the living room when you are ready.

K.

He'd been in here while she was in the _shower!_ She should have known better than to expect any privacy from him. And that note, it was a demand, not a request. She was sure about that.

She took her time getting ready, being careful of her wrist and trying to calm herself down. She didn't want him to hurt her again.

She went down to where she remembered the living room was and saw him sat in a chair with his back to her, a glass of scotch in hand. She knew he had heard her enter so she waited for him to acknowledge her.

"Sit down." She hastened to obey.

"I realise you have questions so ask away." He said, he still hadn't looked at her. Elena was so shocked it took her a minute to reply.

"Where are we?"

"South Carolina, near Charlotte."

"Why are you telling me?"

"You know enough to know that you can't possibly get away from me and even if you could, there's no one around for miles."

"What do you want with me?"

"I already told you that love. Revenge, entertainment." He smirked at her yet again. She shivered. She'd hoped that he was just teasing her before.

"What did you do to Geoffrey?"

He looked confused at this.

"Nothing, you saw him as we left."

"Not today, before."

Understanding lit his eyes.

"I killed his wife, I wanted him to perform a spell for me and he refused." Elena felt nauseated.

"Oh, come on love, don't look so disgusted. He's probably over it by now: it was just over a hundred years ago."

"A hundred years?"

"Oh yes, witches know spells to slow aging down, you know."

"Even if it was a hundred years ago, I guarantee he's not over it. People don't just get over losing someone they love!" The effect of this statement was ruined by the fact that her stomach growled.

"The kitchens that way." He said again not looking at her.

She growled in frustration and stalked to the kitchen, hearing an amused chuckle from behind her.

She searched through the kitchen and found she had all of the ingredients she needed to make jerk chicken. She looked around the kitchen for a knife to chop the coriander and saw her cell phone on the counter. She spent a few second deliberating and then grabbed it. She turned the tap and the blender on to prevent Kol from hearing.

She scrolled through the contacts and found Damon's number. It rang twice.

"Elena! Elena, are you alright where are you?"

"Calm down Damon, I'm alright. I'm in some house, in South Carolina, near Charlotte."

"I don't know Damon! I-" Elena felt herself flying through the air. She hit the wall and crumpled to the floor. She heard Kol pick up the phone.

"Elena, yeah she fine mate. I can't guarantee she'll stay that way though." Kol turned his menacing eyes on her and she knew she was in trouble.

**Please review, it would make my day :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed. You guys are amazing! Ok, sorry it's been a couple of days but I don't have access to a computer on the weekends. This chapter is a little shorter but I wnated up upload something because it has been a while so sorry about that**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

**Kol's P.O.V**

I had felt angry before, of course I had. But this was different somehow. The rage that I felt at the thought that this girl, this silly, arrogant, _inexperienced_ girl had almost gotten away from me was bigger, more raw. I was livid. It wasn't even really her fault. I had left her phone somewhere she could easily get it. Wasn't it to be expected that she would try to get help? Of course she would call her friends.

The thought that she had called Damon filled me with rage all over again. That snarky, arrogant and above all, irritating baby vampire. What did she think that he could do against an Original? I had already taken her from him once. I would have to show her exactly how beyond help she was.

**Elena's P.O.V**

Elena looked on terrified as Kol advanced towards her. He did it slowly using none of his enhanced speed. He crouched down to her level and stroked her cheek.

"Did you think that you could get away from me sweetheart?" He said in a soft voice that was more menacing than if he had shouted. Tears rolled down Elena's face, she didn't dare move. When she didn't answer he grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the adjacent wall, lifting her so that she had to stand on tip-toes.

"I asked you a question love."

"I had to try." She managed to choke out.

"And what was the point?" He said, "Do you really thing I would tell you where we are?" Horror coursed through Elena when she realised what he was saying.

"So was it worth it? This attempt?" He asked cruelly.

He shifted his grip so that he was holding her by her hair and her shoulder. He pulled her head to the side and let her see his face transform. She saw his eyes become blood shot and the veins underneath bulge. She knew what he was going to do and tried to close her eyes. He shook her until she opened them again. He lowered his head so that his teeth grazed her neck and then paused. He allowed her to feel how vulnerable she was before finally sinking his teeth into her neck.

It hurt worse than anything she had ever felt before. Worse than when Stefan had bitten her, worse than when she had stabbed herself, worse than when Klaus had sacrificed her. She cried out. He was trying to make it hurt on purpose. Her tears redoubled and there was nothing she could do to stop them. She started to get dizzy, just when she thought she would pass out, he stopped. He threw her to the floor, tossed a first aid kit at her and told her to take care of herself.

It took a while for her to calm herself down enough to move. When she could, she grabbed the first aid kit and retreated to her room. She decided to get in the shower again. The water felt good against her skin but it didn't calm her like she'd thought it would. She dissolved into tears once again and sank down until she was sitting. _Oh God, what's going to happen to me?_ She thought.

**Kol's P.O.V**

I heard her collapse in the shower. I needed to get out of that house and away from the smell of her blood. It was unlikely she would try to go anywhere for now.

He decided to go shopping, she would need clothes anyway. I ran to the nearest mall, to impatient to drive and only realised that I had no idea what to look for when I saw the multitude of stores available. Where did young women by their clothing from these days?

I was completely out of my element and finally conceded that I would need help from one of the store assistants.

"Excuse me Miss, I'd like to buy some clothing for my girlfriend."

The woman looked at me strangely, as if I had said something out of place.

"I see," she said, "and what type of clothes does she usually wear?"

"Um, jeans and um T-shirts, I suppose."

The woman sighed and seemed to realise how clueless I was.

"Follow me" was all she said. Oh dear, this was going to be difficult. I was all out of patience today and decided to compel her, it would be easier. I pulled her so that she was facing me.

"Just get me everything that a girl could need for day to day life. And enough clothes to last for a couple of weeks, varied styles, ok?" I let her go and sat down to wait.

**Please review, it makes me happy :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: A huge thank you to everyone who review, followed of favorited and also to everyone who's read the story up to this point.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

**Elena's P.O.V**

Elena finally managed to calm down enough to get out of the shower. She took a deep breath and turned to inspect herself in the full length mirror. Her neck didn't look as bad as she thought it would, now that she had washed the blood away. There was a fairly large lump on the back of her head where she had hit it. The worst was her wrist, which was swollen and obviously sprained. She had bruises all over her body; the worst ones were on her shoulder where he had grabbed her.

She grabbed the first aid kit and set about bandaging her neck and her wrist. The latter took a while as she only had one hand to do it with. She took some painkillers for the pain in her head and then ventured out into the bedroom wrapped in a towel.

She was stunned to find heaps of bags from various stores on the bed. Seriously? Kol had been shopping for her? She pictured Kol in a women's clothing store. The image made her giggle. After scanning through the contents of the bag she found that there were not only clothes but toiletries, shoes, make-up, even several different perfumes. The foundation he'd bought her was even the right shade. Normally she would be thrilled but the sheer amount of items indicated that she would be with him for a while.

After searching through the bag she found that some of the clothes were completely inappropriate. Little tiny micro-mini skirts that were more like belts than anything else and one particularly scary looking black leather corset, complete with studs and laces, as a top. Did he seriously expect her to wear things like that?

Some of the clothes however, were appropriate and actually relatively normal. She chose to dress in sandblasted blue skinny jeans, a black frilly silk blouse with pictures of bows on and a black leather jacket. She added her usual high tops.

This done, she was unsure what to do. She was hungry but she didn't want to venture downstairs just yet. She was too scared to face him.

Elena sat down on the bed and contemplated her situation. She needed to do something. She couldn't just sit there and let him treat her like this. What made her really mad was that after he had hurt her he would act like it was her fault afterwards! Was it? Would he really not hurt her if she played by his rules? Is that what she should do? Just try not to anger him until she could get away. Get him to trust her more so that he would give her more freedom. And then what? She still wouldn't be able to get away from him. He was an Original for goodness sake!

She felt overwhelmed by her helplessness. He could do anything he wanted to her and she wouldn't be able to resist him. He couldn't compel her now. She drank vervain, she was sure he knew that. But soon the last of it would be out of her system and then he could simply compel her to do whatever he wanted. Or maybe he wouldn't bother; maybe he would just force her to obey him. She didn't know which option was worse.

She should make another attempt while she still could. But how, if he were anywhere near the house he would hear her and stop her before she'd even gone 20 yards, and then what would he do to her?

Her frantic planning as interrupted by Kol himself entering the room, not bothering to knock of course.

**Kol's P.O.V**

When I entered the room she was sitting on the bed and she looked vaguely startled by my sudden entrance.

"I brought you some food, I don't want you to pass out on me." I placed the plate on the dressing table.

"Yes," she replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm, " I'm sure that would be _so_ inconvenient for you." I threw her a warning glare and had the satisfaction of hearing her heart rate speed up. Good, she was learning.

"Thank you." She muttered, slightly unwillingly but I let it pass.

I noticed some of the clothes she had strewn across the bed and couldn't resist the chance to tease her.

"Not your style?" I asked holding up something which looked akin to women's underclothes to me, except much more decorated and uncomfortable.

"No," she answered, "I prefer not to walk around in clothes that make me look like a whore."

"Ah, so it's too daring for you."

"No, that's not what I said!" She looked aggravated now. I smirked.

"It's what you implied, besides, the outfit you did choose isn't taking any risks." She didn't have an answer for that. I took this comment as a chance to observe her.

There was no denying that she was beautiful. With her flawless olive skin, regular features and luscious flowing hair. Just like Katerina, just like Tatia but there was a pureness about her which they had not possessed, which made her beauty surpass theirs, without a doubt.

In the process of observing her I noticed the bandage on her throat and the one on her wrist. I had all most forgotten that I had hurt her wrist as well. Seeing the ministrations to the injuries that I had given her sparked a strange feeling within me. One that I eventually identified as guilt, something I had not felt in centuries. The feeling confused me, I had no reason to feel guilty, did I? She had attempted to escape, I couldn't just let her get away with that. And what did it matter what happened to her anyway? She was only a human.

"Let me see your wound." I ordered.

"What." She looked startled and perhaps a little frightened. I sighed.

"I'm not going to hurt you, just take of the bandages." Still hesitant she didn't move, in fact she had frozen. Her heart rate had begun to increase.

"Elena, take off the bandages, or I will do it for you." She looked up, slightly shocked at something and then proceeded to unwrap the bandages from her wrist and neck.

Her heart sped once more as I leaned close to her, to examine the wound on her neck. I made her tilt her head to the side and gripped her shoulder. She flinched and drew in a sharp breath. From that, I gathered she had bruises. Guilt flooded through me once again and I decided I should heal her.

I sat on the bed and bit into my wrist. I pulled her so that she was sat on my knee and put my bleeding wrist to her mouth. She resisted at first but then relaxed when she realised that I wasn't giving her a choice. I found myself absently stroking her hair as she drank from me. I feel of it was fascinating.

I pulled away after a minute or two and let her move away. She stared at me and I stared back, unsure about what had just happened. I didn't know what to do and so decided it would be best to leave.

**Elena's P.O.V**

Elena was really unsure about what had just happened. First of all, the shock she had felt when Kol had used her name. Her actual name, not love, not darling, not anything. Then he had fed her his blood, and _stroked her hair_. And it had felt good! And then he had just left abruptly, not saying a word.

She already felt a lot better, her wrist wasn't as swollen, the wound on her neck was starting to heal up, her head didn't hurt as badly anymore. She wondered if this was a trick of a game of some sort, something to keep him amused maybe. She didn't trust him, not at all. After all, he had fed from her just a couple of hours ago.

She filed it under things to consider later and proceeded to eat the sandwich he had brought her.

**A/N: Ok, two very important questions: 1) Do you guys want a chapter back in Mystic Falls to cover what everyone is doing about Elena being missing? 2) Should I start writing is first person from Elena's P.O.V like I do with Kol or should I stick to third person? **

**Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know, I know. It's been a long time since I updated but for reasons I wont bore you with I didn't feel like writing romance. Also, I know this chapter is short but I didn't really have anything else to add to it and I didn't want to drag it on for nothing. I promise, the next chapter will be a lot longerand action packed. I hope to have it up by the end of today, if not then tomorrow. A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed and to everyone who is still reading this story :). You're all amazing! Wow, this is getting long. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries**

**Mystic Falls (a couple of days later)**

**Damon's P.O.V**

Damon threw the glass full of Bourbon against the wall, shattering it into tiny pieces. He glared at Bonnie irritated at her lack of success, using every ounce of self-control he possessed not to tear her throat out.

He and Stefan had just gotten back from scouring South Carolina for any sign of Elena and had found nothing. If she had ever been there she was long gone now. There had been no trace of her.

Bonnie's appearance was worn down. They all looked like hell recently. Losing Elena had impacted their odd mismatched group in a very negative way. Bonnie had been casting different locater spells almost hourly, all to no avail.

"What's the point of having a witch," Damon asked scathingly, "if she can't even do a simple _LOCATER SPELL?" _He was shouting by the end. Stefan thought it was best to intervene before somebody lost their head, or their heart for that matter.

"It's not her fault Damon. Kol must have a witch hiding Elena from us."

This only angered Damon even more. Of course Stefan would be so calm. Did he even really care that Elena was missing? As soon as Damon thought this he immediately felt bad. Losing Elena had obviously taken its toll on Stefan. He looked tired and worn down like the rest of them. His habitual serious expression had turned into an all-out scowl which had been permanently fixed in place or the last couple of days. Damon couldn't stand to see him looking like that over her. He grabbed his coat and stormed to the door, leaving Bonnie, Stefan, and Jeremy to stare after him.

He coasted through the town and found himself, as always, at the Grill. He sat in his usual spot at the bar and ordered a Bourbon which he took a sip of and then stared into as if it would suddenly produce Elena's location for him.

The truth was, he wasn't really irritated which the witch. He just had to direct his anger at someone, something else to stop it from turning in on his self. It was his fault Elena was gone, he hadn't been able to stop Kol from taking her and he hated himself for it. He couldn't bear the thought that she could be in pain right now and it would be because of him. To top it all off, now they couldn't even find her to attempt to rescue her. Not that he knew what he planned to do when he did find her. Maybe he could bargain with the Original or try to trick him.

He was interrupted from his self-depreciative musings when Liz approached him. He looked up hopefully, having asked her to see if she could trace Elena through more common-place means.

"I'm sorry Damon," she started with, immediately crushing his hopes, "If they ever left a credit card trail it's been wiped and all of the very vague hints I've been able to give to the law enforcement in the area have come up with nothing. We're going against a thousand years' experience here."

"Funny," he replied, too lost to even be angry anymore, "Kol didn't seem like a subtle kind of guy to me."

"Well, he's doing a good impression of it. I even checked for a trail of bodies to follow. Not a single one so far."

This didn't comfort Damon at all. All it meant was that Kol was keeping his attention fixed on Elena which was anything but good.

"Just please keep looking." He'd lost even the motivation to attempt at bravado.

"Of course." Liz took her leave deciding it was probably best just to leave Damon alone for a while.

He went back to staring into his glass and trying to think of something, _anything _that they hadn't tried yet.

"Why the long face, mate?" Great, now his day was complete.

"Go to hell Klaus, I don't want to have to deal with you right now."

"Well, I just need to know one thing and then I'll leave you to wallow in copious amounts of alcohol." The Hybrid said, his eyes bright; making Damon feel very uneasy.

"Oh, and what might that be?" He replied; his bravado still intact.

"Where they bloody hell is my doppelganger?" His voice was slightly raised now but not enough to draw attention.

"Didn't you know?" Damon said, sounding braver than he felt, "Your little brother kidnapped her after Denver. Don't know where they've gone." That actually made Klaus pause for a couple of seconds before he collected himself enough put on his cavalier mask once again.

"You know, I think I should probably have a chat with my little brother."

**Pretty please with cherries on top, leave a review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. You guys are the best! So, here it is, chapter 6. Enjoy, hopefully it's not to predictable. :)**

**Kol's P.O.V**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries, if I did they wouldn't have killed off Kol**

It had been a couple of days since I'd given her my blood and I had not seen her since. She didn't leave her room except for meals which she prepared and then took back there. I could not think of a valid reason to make her change this habit so we remained in a sort of stalemate. Neither of us making a move. It was frustrating.

What was I thinking? Why did I need a reason to make her do what I want? What did it matter if she didn't want to talk to me, she was there for my entertainment after all, wasn't she? I had all but decided to go up there, drag her out of her room and make her face me when my phone began to make that annoying sound that meant someone was calling. I could guess who that would be. I could feel myself smirking. Well, I thought, at least this will be fun.

"Yes brother, what can I do for you?" I answered the phone in an amiable tone of voice which I knew would set his teeth on edge from the start.

"Where the bloody hell are you and what do you think you doing with _my _doppelganger?" The barely contained rage in his voice made me smile even more. He was so easy to upset; I couldn't resist taunting him more.

"You're doppelganger, brother? I don't see anyone looking like you around here, thank God."

"Don't play games with me Kol, she belongs to me and I want her back." That angered me, she was _mine_.

"Well looks like she belongs to me right now and I don't feel inclined to return her to you."

"I could care less what you're inclined to do, Kol. I will put a dagger through your heart if she is not returned to me."

"Again with the dagger threats, Niklaus? Brave words from a man who can't even find me."

"I will find you, little brother, and God help you when I do."

The little brother part irked me and I decided to let him know that I was not playing games.

"If I so much as hear of you being near brother, I will turn her and then what will you do? No human doppelganger to create your hybrids with."

"You DARE-"

"See you around brother, or for Elena's sake I hope not." I hung upon him.

A raised heartbeat alerted me to her presence. I had been so distracted talking to my brother, I hadn't heard her approach. She had obviously heard the latter part of the conversation and was afraid. I started to think of how to comfort her before I remembered my earlier resolve to not care about what she felt.

"Sorry you had to hear that love, my brother can be a bit taxing at times" I smirked at her and she seemed to go from afraid to irritated almost instantaneously.

"I wonder what got him so irritated?" She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

I thought I had warned her clearly enough before, I don't stand for disrespect.

"Watch yourself, darling. I don't want to have to heal you again." My voice became darker, my eyes bore into hers, clearly warning her not to test me right now. I was still angry from talking to my brother.

"Why did you? Heal me I mean." She voice was small now, as if she was afraid to ask the question but still wanted to know. She wouldn't meet my eyes anymore. I didn't know what to say, could I tell her I had had a moment of weakness where I had allowed myself to feel sorry for her. No, absolutely not.

"You'd have been such a bore if you were hurt darling."

She laughed harshly, with no real humour.

"Now you find me amusing, do you?" She somehow managed to irk me, without even speaking.

"Of course not, nothing about this is funny!"

"Oh c'mon darling, it won't be all bad." She simple stared at me with disbelief in her eyes. She tried to move past me to the kitchen. I grabbed her arm, just above her elbow to make her stop. I leaned in close to her about to warn her once again about angering me but the slender form of her neck distracted me. I could see the exact spot where her pulse was at its strongest; feel the blood rushing through her veins. She was alarmed by my sudden closeness. It was mesmerising, the memory of the taste of her blood rested on my tongue, a teasing hint. Almost as if I could still taste it but not quite. It made the need to taste her stronger. I became aware that my head had tilted away from her face and was angled towards her neck. She had gone rigid with fear. I pushed her away from me roughly; she stumbled and almost fell. I was disgusted with myself. Couldn't I even control myself around her?

She had run off towards the kitchen by now. I stood still, torn between going after her and getting the hell away from her. I chose the latter since she'd be no fun dead and I didn't really think I could hold back. I hadn't feed since I had punished her. Of course, I didn't need to feed as much as most vampires did, being as old as I was. But really going longer than three days had been reckless. I checked the doors and windows on the ground floor to make sure they were locked and left, locking the front door behind me.

**Elena's P.O.V**

Elena heard the door shut and knew he was gone, for now. She let a small sigh of relief escape her. She knew she needed a way out of this situation, soon. His threat to turn her hadn't been idle. It hadn't been directed at her but she had heard it all the same. It had frightened her more than anything he'd said so far. She had to get away before Klaus came looking for her and forced Kol to carry out his threat. She knew he wouldn't let her go even then, an eternity stuck with him. She had never wanted to be a vampire.

Klaus's phone call had reminded her of what she had left behind in Mystic Falls. Homesickness washed over her as she remembered her friends. She thought about Jeremy, how worried he'd be. She was the only family he had left; he'd lost so much already. She had to get back to him. The resolve formed in her, she knew it was risky but there may not be another ideal opportunity like this. She knew he had probably locked the doors and at least the downstairs windows but he probably hadn't thought about upstairs; it was high enough that she would probably be injured if she tried to jump out.

A quick check around showed that the doors and windows were, indeed, locked. She ran upstairs and found that the upstairs windows were unlocked. She took a moment to consider. The windows were actually higher than she'd estimated and she would most likely be injured if she jumped. She wouldn't be able to go very fast and she didn't know how long Kol would be gone for. Then again, all she had to do was make it to the road and then she could hitchhike, he wouldn't be able to track her then. She thought of Jeremy once again and decided that she had to try; she was only losing time by standing here deliberating.

She opened the window and swung her foot over. She let herself find her balance and then swung the other one, so that she was now standing on the ledge. She lowered herself down so that she was hanging from the window, might as well make the distance that little bit smaller, she thought to herself. She hung there for a moment, her heart hammering double time, and counted to three in her head. On three she drew up all of her courage and let go. There was a moment of panic as she fell through the air but then she landed on the hard stone below and felt a blinding pain in her left ankle. After a few minutes she collected herself enough to check it out. She was fairly sure that it wasn't broken; just sprained. She could still walk.

She had jumped at the back of the house so she made her way, painfully, round to the front of the house. She set of at a 45 degree angle to the driveway. That way, she would be sure to find the road but wouldn't walk down the driveway where Kol could find her.

* * *

She limped through the woods, frustrated at her slow progress. She was becoming more and more afraid every second. She'd been at this for an hour and hadn't found the road yet. She continued.

What seemed like hours later but in reality was probably only half that, Elena saw lights a few yards in front of her. As she approached them it seemed there was a car with a couple in it. They appeared to be kissing.

As she approached closer one of the heads whipped up and Elena saw that it was Kol. There was an unconscious, bleeding girl in his arms. Her heart raced and she tried to back away quietly. It was too late, her feet scuffed against the floor and he saw her. His lips contorted into a snarl. There was blood around his mouth, his eyes were red and there were black veins traced underneath them. He looked terrifying.

He snapped the neck of the girl he was holding without even looking at her. Before Elena could react to that, he was in front of her. He grabbed her by the throat and backed her against a tree. His red eyes bore into hers furiously. He pulled her forwards then hit her head against the tree again. This time she passed out.

**Don't know why Elena's trying so hard to get away, I'd be thrilled if Kol kidnapped me. ;)**

**What do you think Kol's going to do to her this time? Any suggestion for the story are welcome, if it's a good idea I will try to find a place for it somewhere in the plot.**

**Please review :)**


End file.
